Magic mark
. ]] A magic mark is a magical tattoo bestowed upon a magically inclined individual by an Immortal in order to give them access to a magical ability, for example some type of summoning. If the individual is not yet "dreaming" the acquisition of a magic mark will set them dreaming. The spells given are based on an individual's innate affinity for a type of spell, a reflection of their personality, something they're yearning for, or a combination of the three. People need to have enough power to be given a mark if they don't have an innate affinity or yearning for something. Physical characteristics Despite being referred to as tattoos, magic marks are more similar in appearance to birthmarks in that they seem to exist in only one colour and are relatively light coloured in contrast with typical tattoos which are usually in high contrast with the surrounding skin tone. They can not be removed easily by physical or magical means if they can be removed at all. They can be any shape as long as they cover the required area for the magical ability to work. The shape can be chosen by the individual to be appropriately meaningful to them and/or their ability but it can also be unrelated to the individual or their ability or be abstract. The place of the mark is irrelevant but, like many people with tattoos, the individual may choose it to be placed somewhere it would be normally covered for obvious reasons. Bestowment of magic marks Immortals usually give marks with the knowledge and consent of the individual but they can be given without the knowledge and/or consent of the individual by an unscrupulous immortal. It seems that doing it is exploiting a loophole in rules. Magical marks and summoning If the ability granted is a type of summoning, the types and/or quantity of summoned creatures or objects may depend on a magic users skill and power. In at least one case the shape of the mark must be placed on a storage container for the individual to access their summoning ability with the things summoned being magical copies of the things in the container. In this case only one marked container will work at a time and the magical copies of said container will become inaccessible if not refreshed often enough. Magical marks and awakening Based on both Susan and Justin , the magical mark disappears when person awakens, but the spell originally granted with the mark will stay in that person's repertoire. It is unknown whether someone who has already awakened can receive a mark - while Tedd could receive one it is unknown if Seers awaken in the same way as other magic users. Known recipients of magic marks *Susan - A venus symbol located on her upper back given by the French Immortals , disappeared upon her awakening. Granted the power to summon magical copies of anything located in a container marked with the corresponding venus symbol. *Dex - A fairy symbol located on his chest given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent. Grants the power to summon various creatures, including fire dudes, a Taurcanis Draco, and a fairy. *Justin - A flame symbol located on his back given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent , disappeared upon his awakening. Exact power granted is unclear, implied to be some form of strength enhancement. *Rhoda - A symbol located on her back given by Pandora without her knowledge or consent , disappeared upon her awakeningImplied, see commentary. Granted the power to grow or shrink items. *Catalina - A paw symbol in the middle of her back given by Pandora without her knowledge or consent. Grants the power to transform herself into a catgirl. *Good Tom - An unknown symbol, given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent. Grants the power to detect when a puppy is in danger. *Tedd - A symbol (possibly the transgender icon) located on his head, given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent . Grants the power to change his base form gender, as well as being able to assume a more "manly" or "girly" enchanted form or apply a gender change enchantment by touch. *Luke - Given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent . Grants the power to see magical potential. *Sarah - A question mark on her back given by Pandora without her knowledge or consent . Grants the power to create an accurate simulation of a frozen moment which she can explore. *Camdin - An unknown symbol (possibly a cloud) given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent . Grants the ability to assume a smoke form. *Sam - A symbol (possibly the transgender icon) located on his head, given by Pandora without his knowledge or consent, but explained to him in a note . Grants the ability to switch genders. Gallery Susan's Mark.png|The first appearance of Susan's mark. Dex's Mark.png|The first appearance of Dex's mark. Justin's Mark.png|An appearance of Justin's mark. RhodaMark.png|An appearance of Rhoda's mark. JustinMark2.png|Justin's mark as seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. RhodaMark2.png|Rhoda's mark as seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. DexMark2.png|Dex's mark as seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. GreenMark.png|A green mark seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. Possibly Luke's. CatalinaMark.png|Catalina's mark as seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. GrayMark.png|A gray mark seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. Possibly Camdin's. YellowMark.png|A yellow mark seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. WhiteMark.png|Probably Tedd's mark (not confirmed ), as seen at the beginning of SP - Part 2. SarahMark.png|The first appearance of Sarah's mark as seen in her reflection. References Category:Magic Category:Magical Abilities Category:Immortals